The Kissing Booth
by snapple79
Summary: What happens when Sam finds Andy at a kissing booth?


This is just a fun one-shot that I was inspired to write when I was watching a movie and there was a scene about a kissing booth. It takes place sometime during season 2, after Andy broke up with Luke, but before her and Sam got together. Enjoy! And don't forget to let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**The Kissing Booth**

"Andy, please!" Gail begged. "If my mom finds out I screwed this up, I'll never hear the end of it."

They stood in the middle of the Toronto Police's annual carnival for charity. Officers from all divisions came together to organize and run the event, which had become Superintendent Elaine Peck's favorite project. Traci and Andy had been manning the cotton candy booth for an hour when Gail came running over pleading for help.

"Gail, you realize what you're asking, right?" Andy asked.

"It's just for half an hour until Sally arrives," she replied, referring to an officer from 27 Division.

Andy looked over at Traci, who was being no help. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly, knowing she was going to regret this. "Fine. You owe me though."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Gail replied.

"Don't forget the lip gloss," Traci teased. Andy glared at her friend as Gail dragged her away gripping her arm.

Andy took her spot in the kissing booth and tried to put a smile on her face. She kept reminding herself it was all for charity. The line quickly grew and Andy didn't know if she should take it as a compliment or want to run and hide from embarrassment. One by one, she took the $1 payment and placed a quick peck on the lips of the guys that stood in front of her. Gail owed her, owed her big time for this.

Sam had been walking around the carnival when he saw all the guys – well, mostly teenage boys – kissing Andy. One after another he watched them step up to the booth and lean in as she placed a quick kiss on their lips. He hated that all these guys were getting to touch her, while he stood there watching. Making a decision, he stomped over to the growing line in front of the kissing booth.

He stood there, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, wondering what he was doing. He had no right to be jealous. She had broken up with Luke more than a month ago and he had yet to even ask her out. Yet here he was, envious of the other guys kissing her. It didn't even look like she was enjoying it, so why did he have this ball of jealously in the pit of his stomach. He rubbed a hand over his face, debating with himself whether or not he should get out of line and as far away from the kissing booth as possible. But he quickly found himself up next.

Andy took a gulp of beer, hoping the alcohol would make the rest of the time pass more quickly. When she looked up, she almost choked. Standing in front of her was Sam.

"McNally."

"Sam, what – what are you doing here?" She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Wanted to help charity and rides aren't really my thing," he said, staring into her eyes while he waved his hand toward the carnival rides around them.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint charity." She took the dollar from his outstretched hand, but her eyes never left his face. Watching him stare at her like this, she suddenly felt like a whole family of butterflies was flying around her stomach. She leaned toward him ever so slightly.

Sam closed the distance between them, bringing his lips to hers. It was soft at first, their lips just grazing each other. At the time when the kiss should have ended, Andy pressed her lips harder onto Sam's, not wanting to let him go. He brought his hand up to her neck and his thumb caressed her jaw. Andy's hands gripped the counter of the wooden booth so hard her knuckles were white. She knew she should stop, pull away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips to give Sam more access, which he eagerly took.

She had never felt this way before from a simple kiss. Well, maybe once before, the night of the blackout. But she surely had never felt this with anyone other than Sam. She didn't want the kiss to end. Sam was lost in the kiss. He had wanted this for so long, and apparently it took a kissing booth to give him enough courage to make the first move.

It was easy to ignore the protests from the line: "Time's up man!" "Give us all a shot!" "C'mon, move along!" But Andy pulled back suddenly when she heard cat calls from familiar voices. A blush crept over her face as she heard Dov. "Rock 'n roll McNally!" And that was quickly followed by Oliver's familiar laugh. Andy wanted to crawl into the ground. She and Sam seriously had the worst timing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." Sam started to question his actions and tried to back away, but Andy grabbed his arm.

"I've wanted you to, for like a ridiculously long time," she said, grinning.

Sam smiled, his dimples on full display. "Told you that you tried to kiss me when you tackled me."

Andy rolled her eyes before hearing more shouts from the guys waiting in line. "I should, you know…" She waved to the line.

"Yeah, right," he replied, disappointment showing on his face.

"I'm done in ten though. Wait for me?"

Sam smiled and nodded as he moved off to the side, letting the next person in line step up to the booth. He couldn't watch her kiss these other guys though, so he focused on all the kids running around, begging their parents to go on one of the numerous rides set up for the day. Andy wished the next 10 minutes to pass by quickly. After kissing Sam, she had even less interest in sharing her lips with anyone else.

When Sally finally arrived to take over, Andy nearly ran out of the booth and her eyes searched for Sam. She smiled when she found him leaning against a nearby tree, watching Jerry fall into a tub of cold water in the dunk tank. She walked over and he turned toward her, sensing her presence. She smiled. "How come you're not sitting there getting plunged into freezing water?" she asked, glancing over at Jerry climbing back up to his seat above the water.

"Because I'm smarter than Jerry," he replied, placing a hand at the small of her back as they began to walk around.

"Right, you're too cool for all this," she teased.

"Hey, I did my duty. Handed out drinks at the beer tent for a couple hours."

They walked around for a bit before Andy stopped in front of the ring toss booth. "I've always loved carnival games," she said as she pulled some money out of her pocket and handed it to the guy behind the counter. In exchange, he handed her three plastic rings. She tried, unsuccessfully to get the rings on one of the five green bottles surrounded by about a hundred of clear bottles. She pouted when she didn't win and handed more money over.

"You have horrible aim McNally," Sam teased.

"Shut up," she responded playfully. "It's a tough game."

"Let me try." He tossed some money on the counter and took the rings the guy handed over. On his second try, the ring easily slid over the top of a green bottle. He smiled smugly, but turned to Andy when the guy behind the booth asked what prize he wanted. She bit her lip nervously, but pointed to a stuffed animal that consisted of two small bears hugging each other and kissing.

Sam handed the kissing bears over to Andy as they walked away from the booth. "Thank you," she said, leaning into him when his arm circled around her waist.

They played a couple more games before stopping in front of one of the food booths. Sam ordered a hotdog and asked Andy if she wanted anything. Andy looked at her options and contemplated her decision.

"A candy apple."

"Seriously? Of everything here, you want a candy apple?"

"What? It's healthy, it's a fruit!"

"It loses its fruit status once it's dipped in all that caramel," he said, smirking.

"But it's still an apple."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Still, he handed over a sticky caramel apple to Andy, who was grinning like a kid. When they were finished eating, he laced his fingers through Andy's as they continued to walk around. When she gently squeezed his hand, he looked over. "I'm glad you, you know, came over to the, um, booth," she said sheepishly.

"Me too."

She leaned into him so her lips could meet his. She tasted of sugary sweet caramel and he decided his new favorite thing might be candy apples.

"So, we're really doing this, aren't we?" Andy smiled at Sam so he knew she didn't have any hesitations, but at the same time she needed confirmation he was on the same page.

"We are," he said, smiling back. "Wanna try being normal together?"

"And how are we gonna do that?

"We can start with dinner, tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow. Right after shift?"

"Sounds good. I'll make sure we get out on time, even if I have to bribe Oliver to finish our paperwork," Sam said.

"Oliver and paperwork don't go together," she said laughing.

"I'll promise to buy him dinner or something."

"Dinner with Oliver? Cheating on me already?" It was supposed to be a joke, but the moment the words left Andy's mouth, she realized what she had said. "I mean, I know you'd never – you know what I mean…"

"Andy, I'll never hurt you." He knew her comment was just meant to tease him, but he needed her to know he would never cheat on her like Luke_._

"Sam, I know. I never meant to imply that. And god, we're talking about Oliver," she said shaking her head at the craziness of where their conversation went.

Hands around her waist, Sam pulled Andy close. "I've wanted this for too long to screw it up," he admitted, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Andy smiled against Sam's lips. "Me too." She turned her head and rested it on Sam's chest, just wanting to be close to him. Sam rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"We should head over to the field. I don't want to miss the fireworks. They're the best part of a carnival," she said.

They made their way over to where many had already spread out blankets and children were running around. They stood off to the side and didn't have to wait long for the first fireworks to burst into the air, casting red and blue stars through the sky. Andy slid her arm around Sam's waist and leaned against him. Sam's hand found its way around her, coming to rest lightly on her hip. He pulled his gaze away from the fireworks to look down at the beautiful woman resting her head on his shoulder. He felt like he was dreaming, wanted someone to pinch him so he knew this was really happening.

Andy watched the colors bursting in the sky above them, but she could feel Sam's eyes on her, so she tilted her head to meet his gaze. "You're beautiful," he said, staring into her brown eyes. Andy felt a blush creep over her face as she suddenly felt very shy. He tightened his grip on her hip, pulling her closer against his side.

No longer interested in the fireworks, Andy ran her free hand up Sam's chest and slid it up to rest behind his neck as she shifted so her body was flush against his. "I've had a wonderful afternoon," she said quietly as she looked into his eyes. "I guess I owe Gail for sticking me in the kissing booth."

"Mmmhmm, probably." Their faces came closer together and Sam nuzzled her nose with his.

"Yeah, should probably thank her," she mumbled as their lips were nearly touching.

"Hey Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." The words were barely out of his mouth when their lips met for a passionate kiss.

Above them colors danced through the dark sky as the fireworks show continued, but Sam and Andy were oblivious to anything but each other.

* * *

The End


End file.
